<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creating a Family by dreaminbooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617195">Creating a Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks'>dreaminbooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Din/Boba Omegaverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Boba Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Omega Din Djarin, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din and Boba are now married and still try to figure things out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Din/Boba Omegaverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This is the Part 2 of The Need of Comfort. Our boys are married, but not bonded yet. The previous part will have one more chapter (a hint: 💒👰🏻♂️💐)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a peaceful day. At least Boba hoped it would be. His muscles were still sore from the last bounty, and he wasn't that young anymore. He could use a break. He and Fennec had just managed to get on the ship and were able to leave this forsaken planet, and Din set the course to their client. They would collect their credits and relax for a bit. Maybe start thinking about a nice planet for them to settle on. Not like they will be chasing bounties all their lives, they needed a proper home. Boba was a married man now, his priorities had drastically changed.</p><p>Fett was seated in his pilot seat, Fennec at his side, they were just going in hyperspace when Din burst in, his footsteps thumping loudly on the ship's floor. It startled both of them. Boba turned around, and Din's posture had already told him all he needed to know.</p><p>"You gave him a blaster?" Din snapped the second Boba's gaze fell on him. The helmeted head gave a slight tilt into the Omega's direction, as Boba hummed with a silent question "Did you give Grogu a blaster?" his voice was still raised.</p><p>"No, I didn't" was the only answer Boba gave. His Riduur was a little tense lately and the Alpha wasn't planning on a fight right now. </p><p>"So you left a blaster unsupervised, with a child onboard?" Din was still snapping at him. Fennec curled in her seat, trying to ignore them. Clearly she didn't plan to take any part in their fight.</p><p>"I always leave the safety on" Boba said with an uncertain tone. Was that making it better?</p><p>"And that's supposed to make it fine?!" So clearly it wasn't. </p><p>"Well..." he looked at Shand, seeking support. Fennec however was still busy pretending that she doesn't see them. Boba just sighed "I think so? Besides, he has to learn how to use it eventually" it sounded like he was saying the most obvious thing ever. With the corner of his eye, Fett could see Fennec shaking her head slightly, giving him a sign that it wasn't the best answer.</p><p>"What?" Din's outraged tone made both of them jump "It's my child, why don't you allow me to make such decisions"</p><p>Kriff. The second the words left his mouth Din could feel icy dread spreading all over his body. He didn't mean it. Not like that.</p><p>"Understood" Boba's voice wasn't even angry, but Din still  felt frozen, tears prickling his eyes. He hurriedly left, retrieving back to the cargo where he had left their son. All that was left of his presence was a slightly distress scent.</p><p>"He's going in heat or what?" Fennec asked after a few moments of tense silence.</p><p>"No. Why?" the Alpha was truly surprised by her words. Din was off suppressants, but it didn't mean he was constantly on a verge of heat. Even if he was, Boba would scent it, pre-heat was hard to miss.</p><p>"Don't you think he's acting a little weird?" Shand kept prodding, but her tone was careful, like she really didn't want to make the bounty hunter angrier. Especially by taking such a strong interest in his Omega's wellbeing.</p><p>"He just misses action, he'll go on a next bounty with you. It will probably help him" Boba shrugged, but the assassins implies still filled his head.</p><p>"Hell, aren't you stupid"</p><p>He ignored the statement and focused solely on processing her words. Was Din really acting weird?</p><p>His scent was normal, he wasn't nesting. If anything, he was a little more clingy. Okay, way more clingy. He spent most of his leisure time in Boba's lap. It almost got them all killed just a few days ago. Fett was in the middle of a fight with the pirates when Din scared him, jumping on his knees with Grogu in his arms, saying that they'll be safer with him. But that wasn't that extraordinary. Maybe his husband just needed some attention.</p><p>Boba and Fennec sat in the thick atmosphere, not talking anymore, and finally Fett gave up with a sigh.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go and talk with him" Shand smirked, watching Fett get up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Grogu just kept wailing, and Din was unable to do anything. His own scent was probably upsetting the kid even more, not to mention the small sobs that kept leaving his mouth, mixing with child's cries.</p><p>"<em>Gedet'ye</em><em> ad'ika</em>" his voice was shaky. He kept rocking Grogu in his arms, but it was clearly not helping.</p><p>They were currently seated in is very own nest. Well, something that was pitifully resembling one. Even the one Din had managed to put together on Razor Crest was more suitable for the name. This was a pile of exactly two blankets and one pillow. Everything else was already a part of Boba's den, and Din didn't want to steal from his Alpha. Besides, he wanted something that was his, that carried his scent only. It was already close enough to the Alpha's place, only a few cargo compartments away.</p><p>Din came here immediately after talking with his <em>Riduur</em>. He just needed to process that. Boba was probably hurt by his statement, and Din just couldn't stand the very thought of it. His Alpha didn't look very angry, not even hurt, but he must have. Din just claimed their son for his own. What kind of a husband does this?</p><p>Grogu gave out yet another cry, and Din could feel his heartbreaking. <em>Kriff, </em>what was he supposed to do<em>. </em>As long as he keeps crying, and giving out such a sour scent, his ad'ika won't stop fussing. Maybe he should just take the kid to Boba. Even if the Alpha was angry at Din, he wouldn't let it show in his relations with the kid.</p><p>He didn't even have a chance to think about it more. The door slid open and Boba's form appeared. Once his helmet tilted down, gaze falling on the thin blankets on the floor, he took a step back. For the first time since they had sworn to each other, Din could feel naked without his own <em>buy'ce</em> on.</p><p>"Can I come in?" Fett's voice was soft. Nothing in his tone even implied that he was displeased, but Din just knew.</p><p>However, he still had a crying pup in his arms and nothing was more important than his child's comfort. He gave Boba a small nod, his permission clear.</p><p>The Alpha came inside and his arms extended in a clear indication that he wants to hold the kid. Din let him. Grogu was now nestled in the safety of the older man's arms, his cries already fainting.</p><p>"Hush" Boba's voice was a deep rumble, so comforting that even Din could feel some stress leaving his body "Look, you make your <em>Buir</em> all worried"</p><p>"So, who started crying first?" For a brief moment wanted to answer, but it was clear that Boba was still talking to the child "It's not a competition, <em>ad'ika</em>. When <em>Buir</em> is crying you don't have to do it too" there was a small smile on his lips. Clearly Din's scent was distressed enough for Boba to tell who was really upset in here.</p><p>Grogu cooed lightly, his hand reaching out to Boba's helmet. <em>Kriff,</em> the Alpha was just so good with the kid. He was amazing, and Din just took that happiness away from him. Yes, it was Din's kid, but they were a family now. He couldn't just make Boba feel like he was a third wheel. They should do things together. Din just broke down once again.</p><p>Boba placed the now calm Grogu in the mess of blankets Din had managed to gather, and got closer to the Omega. The kid looked startled, his <em>Buir's</em> behavior clearly worrying him, and it made Din feel even worse.</p><p>"Hey, Din'ika?" Boba tried to get his attention, but the Omega just couldn't focus "What's going on? Why are you so upset?" judging by his tone he was pretty scared, and it didn't make sense. Fett was always so composed, not afraid of anything.</p><p>"I didn't mean it" Din's voice broke as a small sob shook his body once more "Really, I..." Boba just shushed him, wrapping his arm over the smaller frame, tucking the Omega's head under his chin and planting his head on the dark locks.</p><p>The younger Mandalorian however just couldn't calm down. He kept breathing heavily, and soon he was smelling some sort of worried distress in the Alpha's scent. Clearly the state Din was in, started affecting him too.</p><p>"Everything's fine" Boba assured him, squeezing him tighter in his arms. Just like the first time they were in a similar situation, Boba started crooning. His instincts screaming at him to do something, anything. He couldn't grasp what exactly made the Omega so distressed. They didn't even fight. So what exactly had made him that distressed?</p><p>The crooning warmed the Omega's insides a bit, but still wasn't enough to calm him down. Din still could feel shakes going over his body, small hiccups leaving his throat. For a brief moment he sensed some hesitation coming from the Alpha. Right before he felt a gloved hand going on the back of his neck. He yelped, jumping in surprise. The Omega inside him startled, he was distressed and the most fragile part of his body wasn't secure. He almost hissed, but Fett's voice brought him back from the depth of his mind.</p><p>"Shh, <em>u</em><em>desii</em> " Din was amazed by the amount of Mando’a Boba started using since they first met. His Alpha's tone wasn't that as calm as before tough. It was a notch higher, concern could clearly be heard. "Let me help you"</p><p>Din wasn't sure what exactly Boba had in mind. He was helping already. He held Din close, crooned, what else could he do?</p><p>The hand that was now resting on his neck gripped tight, and the Omega could feel his whole body melting. His limbs turned into jelly as he went lax in Boba's arms. Din practically moaned. "That's it <em>me</em><em>sh'la</em>. Be good and relax for me"</p><p>It never ceased to amaze him just how much Boba knew. He was more fluent with Omega's biology than Din. All he ever knew about the spot was that it was dangerous, should never be in the hands of someone Din didn't trust. Sometimes he wished his Buir was a little less enigmatic when it came to his advices.</p><p>"Such a good Omega" Boba praised and all Din could do was give out another embarrassing sound "You've made such a lovely nest" If Din had the strength to, he would snarl in laughter. The nest he had made was hideous, nothing lovely about it. He needed some space and that was all he was able to put together with so little supplies. Clearly his husband was just buttering him up.</p><p>Still, it did make him feel good. Alpha's praise leaving him with a nice, tingling feeling. He just wanted more.</p><p>"Wanted to keep our pup safe" Din confessed, the Omega inside him dying to prove that he is capable of being a good mate. It earned him a little delighted purr.</p><p>At some point Boba must have taken his helmet of. Din could feel Alpha's cold nose pressing in the crook of his neck. He was breathing in heavily, clearly searching for something in the Omega's scent. He was apparently pleased with the outcome, as he let out a breath of relief.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Din started again, because he still didn't have a chance to apologize, and he needed to.</p><p>"Don't apologize" Boba's tone was pleading, and broken in a way. "Just don't cut yourself off like that again. Talk things through with me"</p><p>"I didn't mean it" Din was so stubborn it made Boba sigh. Although, he didn't stop him this time. If the Omega needed to explain in order to feel better, he will let him "It slipped, I swear. I want us to be together in this. To be a family" Fett finally got to know what Din was so worried about.</p><p>"We <em>are</em> a family <em>Din'ika</em>" Boba's tone was stern and serious "You said something, it made you upset. It happens all the time, to everyone. There's nothing wrong with caring for your <em>ad'ika</em>"</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"I know what you meant. It is your kid, will always be" Boba kept caressing Din's neck in a comforting manner "It doesn't mean it's any less mine. It doesn't mean you have to run away and suffer, because of what <em>you</em> think I feel"</p><p>Din couldn't disagree with that, so he simply sighed, pressing his body closer to the Alpha, watching Grogu. His <em>ad'ika</em> kept scattering from one place to another. His gaze finally glued itself to Boba, or more importantly to his thigh, where the blaster was tucked in the holster.</p><p>The Omega lifted his head a little, watching the kid closely. Grogu squinted his eyes, hand reaching out, and in a matter of seconds the blaster was in his hands. He chirped happily, shaking it up and down.</p><p>Boba turned around sharply.</p><p>"Told you I didn't give it to him" Fett laughed, and it earned him a hard smack on the shoulder, but he could sense the light happiness making its way to Din's scent once more.</p><p>Boba was calmer now, and could actually think everything through. He looked around and though that maybe, just maybe there was something in Fennec's implements.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hormones are messing with Din's head.<br/>Was it all just a poor excuse to write fluff? Yes, it was.</p><p>My college is giving me a hard time so I'm writing cliché, cute stuff to make myself happy ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A trip to Tatooine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys work and relax.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More fluff! More self-indulgence! ❤️</p><p>Hope you guys like it! (next I will probably update the last chapter of Part 1- for now it's still in writing).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boba could feel everything slowly falling back in place. Din’s hormones clearly calmed down. From what Fett had observed the Omega didn’t spend much time in the nest, barely ever setting a foot there. His need for being held also subsided. Although he knew that things could take an unexpected twist at any given moment.</p><p>Din was of suppressants long enough for something to happen. His heat should have come weeks ago, but they were still waiting. The Omega's scent was clearer, but it still wasn't <em>it</em>.</p><p>It seemed like Fett's <em>Riduur</em> wasn't pleased with that either, especially that he had a hard time scent marking anything. Even Din’s nest barely smelled like him. Grogu carried mostly the Alpha's scent, and even though Din kept making a content face and pretending that everything was fine, Boba knew it wasn't.</p><p>He had seen Din rubbing himself all over the ship, just to scent it and repeat the action with a certain sad frown. It broke Fett's heart, but there was hardly anything they could do about it.</p><p>The Omega's body just needed to find its natural course, and contrary to what Din though, bonding will not make it happen. If anything, their scents would mix. They would bond, obviously, but it wouldn't miraculously make Din's heat appear. Nor would it enhance his scent or instincts.</p><p>So Boba did what all in his power to distract Din, before the Omega could do something he would regret later. And that was highly possible, as Din rarely focused on the long term consequences of his actions. Fett caught him once searching the holonet for heat inducting drugs, and he couldn't grasp how Din could even come up with such an idea. Those meds were illegal for a reason. </p><p>They were currently stationed on Tatooine, the very best place to come in possession of anything that wasn't available in normal stores, and Fett had no intentions of leaving Din unsupervised. Even though after the fight they had over Din's holonet rendezvous the Omega swore to not even think about it again, it was better to be safe than sorry. </p><p>Boba even arranged a meeting with a client. Having something to do should ease off Din's mind.</p><p>At first his <em>Riduur</em> was supposed to work with Fennec, but Din pleaded Fett to go with him, so the Alpha did. They left Grogu with Peli, to give Shand a day off and went to the cantina, where the client awaited.</p><p>The woman waved at them the second they stepped inside, probably figuring out, that they we're the bounty hunters she was supposed to meet with.</p><p>The woman was clearly an Omega, her scent making its way through Boba's helmet filter. They sat together at the other side of the table, Din placing one hand on Boba's thigh and Fett eyed him suspiciously. The Omega was never one to show affection in public.</p><p>The client kept talking, boring Boba enough to lose focus for a few times. He just hoped, Din will take mental notes for both of them. The Omega seemed hyper focused, his body stiff, as he blankly stared at the woman. Boba even caressed Din's fingers, to make him ease off.</p><p>“Will you help me, Alpha?” the client finally asked, her eyes teary and pleading.</p><p>Whatever she was talking about was clearly emotional. Probably a missing husband or something. As far as Boba cared, it didn't matter. Getting paid was all that mattered.</p><p>Fett was about to answer and take the job, when Din bumped into his arm, his hand wrapping around the bounty hunter like a vice. Boba noticed with a small surprise that he was able to actually smell Din, even tough he was in his armor. It almost seemed like he was making an effort to give out the Omega pheromones.</p><p>“We would need to discuss it first” Din’s voice was as polite as ever, but Boba spent so much time with the Omega that he was able to pick up the tension in his voice. He was also able to feel the tight grip on his leg. Fett's gaze fell on the smaller man.</p><p>“The job doesn’t seem hard” Boba's statement was clearly directed at Din. The Omega however crossed his arms, looking at Fett expectantly “We’ll talk it through. Give us a few minutes” he got up quickly, waiting for the younger man to do the same.</p><p>They walked away from the table, the Omega still clinging to Boba as they made their way in the cantina’s 'fresher. Din immediately blocked the door, turning towards Fett.</p><p>“Do we have to take it?” The Omega’s tone was clearly hostile, as he barked the question.</p><p>“Why shouldn’t we? We have a kid, we need money” he could swear Din had rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t be sure since the Mandalorian wore his helmet “Food costs, so does the fuel. If you don’t want to take the bounty, I’ll do it alone” his tone became more offensive. Din’s posture, his tone, it was all setting the Alpha inside Boba off.</p><p>“No” Din was fast to protest, fast enough for Boba to see it as unusual “We’ll do it together” Fett took a closer look at his<em> Riduur</em>.</p><p>Din seemed normal, a little fiercer if anything. He was acting pretty casual in the morning. Even the past few days were more ordinary than the forgone weeks. Boba couldn’t grasp what exactly was wrong now.</p><p>“<em>Din’ika,</em> is everything fine?” They’d talked about his. Din had promised to tell his <em>Riduur</em> if anything is wrong. Boba just hoped his Omega will take it seriously.</p><p>“Yes” he let out a shaky breath that was loud enough for his voice coder to catch.</p><p>“<em>Cyar’ika”</em> there was a slight warning in his tone. The Alpha inside Boba pacing restlessly at the though that his husband was hiding something, stopping Fett from helping.</p><p>“It’s just... <em>Kriff”</em> The Alpha waited patiently for Din to just spit it out. Whatever it was they could deal with it together. “She’s into you”</p><p>“What?” Boba was really taken aback by the statement. That was not what he expected to hear. Did she really? He wasn't actually paying attention to the woman. </p><p>“She wants you” Din said with a certain venomous tone.</p><p>Fett scrunched his nose at the sour scent coming off of the Omega. He outstretched his hand, wanting to embrace Din, to comfort him. The smaller Mando just snarled, moving away from Fett.</p><p>“She thinks you are so strong and capable and that you don’t have anyone” even though his tone implied that he wants to carry on with his accusations, Boba dared to disrupt him.</p><p>“<em>Cyar’ika,</em> why would she think that?”</p><p>“Because she can’t smell me on you! That’s why!” Din snapped finally.</p><p>“<em>Din’ika”</em> they had this conversation so many times already.</p><p>Fett was sure that Din had finally come to terms with the fact that they won’t bond outside his heat. Clearly, he was wrong.</p><p>„No! You know it’s true” His tone was so hurt, and Boba could feel his heartbreaking.</p><p>Fett swallowed down his Alpha pride that was screaming at him not to do this and tilted his neck. It was a light movement but enough for Din to perk up with interest. Back in a day, Boba would have never done it. Seemed like love really did change people.</p><p>“You don’t want to scent your Alpha?” he asked finally, seeing the hesitation in Din's posture.</p><p>The clear suggestion was enough to make the younger Mandalorian purr. Din took of his helmet, face dipping in Fett’s skin.</p><p>Boba could smell the sweet happiness in his Omega’s scent, and it made his insides flutter a little. Din was certainly a mystery to him these days, but as long as he could help, he wasn’t going to do nothing.</p><p>“Can we go to the market later?” Din didn’t even raise his head, he just mumbled the words in the Alpha’s neck.</p><p>“Whatever you want Mesh’la” Boba almost giggled when Din started to rub himself on his neck vigorously.</p><p>He kept smelling Boba every now and then, clearly looking for the traces of his own scent. By the small puffs he was giving out, Fett could tell his Omega wasn’t pleased with the outcome. Even tough, Boba himself could smell him all around.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll scent you too” Boba came forward with the proposition before Din could upset himself any further.</p><p>Fett slid his helmet off and rubbed his cheek on Din’s one, their scents mixing together. The Omega gave out a small, barely audible purr.</p><p>“Can’t keep the client waiting, <em>Riduur</em>” Din giggled once Boba went for his neck, lapping at the skin.</p><p>Fett chuckled darkly, feeling the heat coming of the smaller man, recognizing the small breathless gasps that were leaving his mouth.</p><p>“And we can keep this waiting?” His hands went down to squeeze Din’s ass making him moan as he instinctively pressed closer to the Alpha. It took him only a second to retrieve though.</p><p>“Not now” the Omega’s tone was stern so Boba moved away from his neck “We have to talk to her, and then go to the market. You promised” Din was grinning, and it always stunned Boba, just how pretty his husband was.</p><p>“And in the evening” the Omega carried on talking, his hand going up and down Fett’s chest plate “We’ll see about the other stuff” he had the audacity to wink at the Alpha before putting the helmet on his flushed face.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After getting through the details of the deal, Din had managed to finally drag Boba to the market. He was showing an almost child like excitement about the trip, and Boba couldn't help but send amused smiles his way.</p><p>They'd made a quick way to Peli on their way and were able to pick their<em> ad'ika </em>up. Grogu was currently nestled in Din's arms, giving out interesting chirps every time they passed something remotely interesting.</p><p>"What do you wanna buy, <em>Mesh'la</em>?" Boba asked finally.</p><p>They were circling the market for what seemed like a fourth time, and as for someone who kept insisting that they come here, Din was oddly disinterested. </p><p>The Omega just shrugged in answer, and looked around, letting the kid wriggle in his arms freely.</p><p>Boba knew he was being paranoid, Shand messing with his head, but he decided to try a new approach.</p><p>It seemed like Din was shy, not really wanting the Alpha to see what he was buying. Even though it broke Fett's heart that his husband didn't want to share with him, he wanted Din to feel comfortable.</p><p>"How about this" he put his hand on the small of Din's back, the Omega's head tilting towards Boba "Look around some more, maybe you'll like something after all"</p><p>"And you?" </p><p>Boba looked around for something that could possibly interest him and found nothing. With a sigh he decided to simply make something up. Just to give his <em>Riduur</em> a chance for some privacy. </p><p>"And I'll go to the cantina" <em>Kriff</em>, what an idiotic idea. They have just came back from there.</p><p>Din must have thought so too, his scent spiked with anger, his posture definitely not relaxed.</p><p>"To the cantina? Why? What do you need there?" his voice was rough, sounding very much on a verge of hissing.</p><p>Boba wanted to say something, he really did. Din didn't even give him a chance though, his smell growing so unbearably pissed, that some people looked their way, trying to see what the fuss was about.</p><p>"Are you going to <em>her</em>?"</p><p>"What? No, of course not" Boba kept his voice low, hoping that the rumble will sooth Din's nerves.</p><p>It did seem to help, the Omega once again calming down, enough for his scent to be less offensive. The by passers no longer lingering around.</p><p>"I didn't mean that cantina. I was talking about... this one" he pointed to the small booth that served food. Or at least dubiously edible things, that perhaps some locals considered as food.</p><p>For a second he thought that Din simply won't buy it, but the Omega just hummed.</p><p>Clearly, his attention was already elsewhere, head looking around with certain anticipation, and it made Boba sure that the Omega actually wanted to buy something.</p><p>"Take care of your <em>buir,</em> okay?" Boba's hand caressed Grogu's head, the kid gave out a small laugh at that, making Fett smile too.</p><p>Then the Alpha bumped his head with Din's <em>buy'ce,</em> metal clanking.</p><p>"I'll be around Din'ika. Once you're ready to go back, just find me"</p><p>Din gave out a small purr, his head pressing back a little harder than before.</p><p>Then he simply walked further away, glancing back every now and then. Boba waited, a little while, long enough for Din to disappear behind the corner, and hopefully to let his guard down too. Then the Alpha simply followed.</p><p>He was a hunter. Trained since his early childhood, watching his father do the very same thing.</p><p>Boba wanted to give Din space, to let him find whatever was making him so anxious, but he knew what his Omega was capable of. And Boba had promised himself to keep an eye on Din while they're on Tatooine, to make sure that he won't do anything he could regret. </p><p>It wasn't exactly hard to find Din. After all, he stood out from the crowd. The Omega was by some sort of material stand, one they had passed a few times, and never stood by.</p><p>Actually, every time they went by, Din walked a little faster. Right now, he was taking his time. Looking through the materials, his moves slow, like he was doing something sacred.</p><p>It made a lot of sense now. Just why Din was so secretive with his shopping needs. He simply wanted to pick up something new for his nest, and wanted to have privacy while doing it. </p><p>After a longer while of browsing, Din must have found something he actually did like. Boba spent so much time with the Omega that he was able to tell that much by his body language. It was some sort of blanket, brown and fluffy. </p><p>Din was touching the material with a total focus. Fett could feel his heart melting at the way his Omega's hand practically kneaded the material.</p><p>"And how much for this one?" the Alpha could faintly hear Din ask, after a longer while of touching the blanket.</p><p>The seller clearly understood enough of the Basic to answer him.</p><p>"40 credits"</p><p>"<em>Oh"</em> was all Din said before moving on further to the thinner, surely rougher blankets. </p><p>He touched them, even showed them to Grogu. None of them seemed to catch his attention however.</p><p>Eventually, he walked away with slightly slumped shoulders, making his way towards Boba. Fett had managed to jump between stalls in the last moment. Pushing his way around people.</p><p>Din was probably coming back to him. Boba however had one more thing to do. The Omega would need to look for him for a little while longer. </p><p>Boba waited for Din to pass him, and in a quick run made his way to the stall the Omega had just left.</p><p>He picked up the blanket that Din was looking at, and he could feel his mouth opening slightly with amazement. Even through his gloves, the blanket was soft like a feather, providing a warm and cozy feeling.</p><p>"<strong>Sa da ree Bantha</strong>?" he asked finally, drawing the seller's attention.</p><p>"<strong>Tagwa, Murishani</strong>" Good, he was still known around here. He might as well use it. The blanket was soft, made out of Bantha fur, but it was not worth 40 credits. </p><p>"<strong>Duhonocha</strong>" The alien practically laughed, his head shaking, but Boba was a persuasive man.</p><p>All he had to do was to lay one of his hands on the blaster, and no one was laughing anymore. The salesman  grimacing, breathing sharp, but he probably ripped enough people off on the blankets to let it slip this one time.</p><p>"<strong>Bargon</strong>" Boba took out twenty credits, laying it on the wooden counter as he grabbed the blanket. </p><p>Now all he had to do was to find his <em>Riduur</em>.</p><p>Once again it wasn't hard. A few steps ahead Din was waiting for him, his arms crossed, Grogu making a beeline for Fett.</p><p>"To the cantina, huh?" it was clear that the Omega wanted to seem intimidating, but there was amusement in his tone and he was probably smirking. Boba grabbed the kid, their <em>ad'ika</em>  now nestling in the soft material.</p><p>"Lost my way" Boba grinned, waling up to Din, whose hand immediately went to the material, as though he hadn't touched it enough.</p><p>"You're a terrible bounty hunter. Were you actually planing to get caught?" Din was definitely laughing now "To think people call you a legend"</p><p>Fett laughed, letting Din get even closer, wrapping one of his arm's around the smaller form, their helmets almost touching. Neither of them cared about the people passing them. </p><p>"You didn't have to" Din said finally, his head nodding to the blanket.</p><p>"I wanted to" the Omega huffed, probably rolling his eyes.</p><p>"You know I can take care of myself, I don't need your money" there wasn't any venom in his voice, so Boba didn't feel insulted.</p><p>Quite the contrary, he knew Din was telling the truth, and the Alpha inside Fett was swelling with pride that his Omega was beyond capable.</p><p>"Technically it's your money too, we are married" it earned him a pleased purr "Besides, I didn't buy it for you. It's for the kid" </p><p>Grogu chirped happily between them, the blanket making it harder for him to wriggle. It didn't mean he wasn't trying. His tiny limbs kicked around stretching the material.</p><p>"Is it now?"</p><p>"Well, I'm sure Grogu won't mind if you borrow it"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huttese:<br/>Sa da ree Bantha? - Is that real bantha?<br/>Tagwa, Murishani- Yes, bounty hunter<br/>Duhonocha- twenty<br/>Bargon- Deal!</p><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>